Feels Like Home
by Kumogata
Summary: A look at what a kiss can mean. RoyEd.


I was watching The Notebook while I wrote this, so their may be some errors/moments of extreme sappiness. You have been warned 3

* * *

There are so many different types of kisses. Most are born of love, of friendship and companionship – of family and familiarity. There's a kiss of sorrow. And there's one that feels like home.

There's the kiss from a mother to her son when he comes through the door, knees skinned and crying – a gentle kiss right next to the ragged, bleeding skin to 'kiss it better'. Then there's the kiss on his forehead to ensure him that everything's going to be okay.

There's the kiss from sons to their mother as she lays in bed, unable to tell them that she's ill. Their small hands tangled in the sheets for purchase as they lean over to kiss her on her too warm cheek. She smiles and thanks them, and tells them that they can still get a few more hours of play in before the sun goes down.

Then there's the kiss from a child to his mother at her funeral – his tears dropping onto her cold, unmoving face as the men of the village are about to carry her away, as his determination to bring her back using the forbidden rises to the fore.

One from a master to a student is one that's rare, especially considering Izumi's icy temperament – something that the boys quickly learn is just a façade. Sometimes, after a day of long, gruelling work, she'd kiss them both swiftly on the crown of the head, but as soon as they opened their mouths to comment she would clip them both round the back of the head and send them away.

A quick, short kiss from one childhood friend to the other is cherished by both, especially by the blonde girl with the fiery temper. To her, it's a promise of his safe return once he's fulfilled his mission to restore his little brother. A promise to never forget her. And a promise to take care of the newly installed automail.

There's a different type of kiss from the master to the pupil as well – the apology for not being there, for not protecting them when they most needed it. It comes once she fully realises the extent of their foolishness, their childish impetuosity, their desperate need to feel the love of a mother once again, to have someone hold them close and tell them it'll all be okay.

The 'first' kiss is always the one best remembered. Even after the feel of a mother's kiss has long since faded, the memory of the first real, 'grown up' kiss is one that seems to stay forever. Especially if it a disastrous one. One from a subordinate to his commanding officer, a brief, desperate moment in which the younger of the two rises as high as he can on toes, presses his lips clumsily against the Colonel's, then leave in a flurry of agitated motion and fierce snarls. Mustang barely notices it until it's over, when a rare blush spreads across his cheeks at what just happened – the kid is only 15.

A real kiss, one in which both participants are actually aware it's going to happen, is always a pleasant surprise. After a year of nudging, persuading and the occasional threat, Mustang finally caves and agrees to a date. Just the one. But by the end of the night he finds himself thinking that if there's no second date, then there's no real justice in the world. He meets Ed halfway, a brief, soft kiss shared beneath a streetlight. When they pull away, Ed bits his lip softly and looks down, dangerously worried that he'd done something wrong. Roy just laughed and pulled him back towards him for another kiss.

The kiss between lovers is the most breathtaking. The one snuck in between caught breaths and pants and gasps and the reverent cry of their lover's name, pressed into hot, damp skin. Or the quick, fierce nips to exposed skin, a brief snag of skin between teeth that elicits a quick gasp and a heady moan. Or the slow, lingering one that's shared on the long, dizzying fall from ecstasy, amongst the murmured declarations of love that are totally out of character, but at the same time so painfully right.

-x-

"I love you," he murmured as he pressed a kiss into the edge of Roy's hair, still panting slightly, raised up above his lover, one palm either side of his shoulders. "You know that, right?"

Roy murmured something unintelligible in response, before he raised a hand to rest it between Ed's shoulder blades, drawing him gently closer. He lifted his head up enough to meet his younger lover halfway, giving him a gentle, soft kiss, a harsh contrast from their earlier frenetic motions.

"I know," he murmured once Ed had dropped down to lie beside him. "I love you too."

Ed sighed happily.

Yep. Feels like home.

* * *

So yeah. There we go. Please review - if you don't like it, tell me why :3 If you do like it, great! If you review I might write more :D


End file.
